iGet Benefits
by Carl Rahl
Summary: M to be safe. Not being able to Date a year after Freddie saves her life take it's toll. And the weakens there willpower not a real good summary
1. Chapter 1

iGet benefits

Carly and Freddie are standing in studio after consulting the 3rd member of there little click.

"Told you she would hate the idea". Freddie told Carly as he walked towards her, standing behind her putting his arms around whist. She takes his hands and leans her head back on to his shoulders.

"I can't believe she said that the thought of us together it makes her puke up blood" she said in bewilderment, " I mean I know your kind of geeky, but you're like Hollywood geeky, you know your a geek but still cute like David Swimchmer."

"Babe your babbling" Freddie said laughing. Carly stepped away and turn to him.

"Did you just call me babe ?" All of a sudden Freddie was flustered.

"I was just trying it out, what to soon"? She smiled and walked to him putting hand to his cheek.

"No I like it, it sounds right coming form you, it just blows that you can't use it".

"Why" asked Freddie placing his forehead on hers. "Carly I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you, and I know now you love me back, and every time we have kissed since the accident it's been a dream come true and none the less what we did last night, being each others first, that was us giving in to year and half of us saying we can't cause we can't Sam, and the one night I think for myself I have the best night of my life." He sighed at the tough of Sam's full on c-block.

"I know Freddie but what about Sam we can't be in a relationship and have Sam feel left out and abandoned."

"I know Sam is our friend but why can't she just be happy for us that is what friends do, right" Freddie says in Frustration .

"Yeah I guess but I don't want to put Sam in that position, and I don't what to give up you in that way. I mean your were really good. I hear everyone is bad there first time you acted kind of like ......you ...have done......it.......before?" she looked up at Freddie perplexed by coming to this realization. Freddie is still trying to get through the fact that Carly had just said he was good in bed.

"You think I'm good in bed" he said holding back his excitement.

"A little To good " she said with one eyebrow rise backing away slowly.

"No wait Carly, look I was a virgin when I was with you but,...." Her mind started racing how the hell could I was a virgin have a but. Freddie was embarrassed to say the least. "Carly you know I have wanted to be with you for a long time and when a guy wants to be with a girl, sometimes his mind thinks of things he would want to do when they get together." Freddie always the boy scout even when it comes to sex. "I didn't want to be bad me first time so I kind of studied. There was a video on splash face how not to suck your first time." Carly can't believe what she hearing. You could visibly tell that she was hold back her laughter. Only Freddie would have such an approach to loosing there vagrantly. It was kind of sweet.

"God Freddie I love you." She let out smiling as she walked towards him. She place her hand on his cheek pulling him closer to her. She meet his lips half-way, kissing him passionately and then break away placing her forehead on his."Last night was the greatest night of my life too." She whispered sensually "But Sam is our friend"

"I know Carly, but we really don't want to give each other up so what the hell are we supposed to do, live miserable just to make her happy. It was one thing when you didn't want to be, but now I don't want to live like that anymore, it's sucks. And it's not fair to you."

She could clearly hear the resentment in his voice and it was hard for Carly not to feel the same. Then she had an idea. "Well we are going to be friends.... Best friends."

"Yeah but I want more Carls."

"Me to Freddie, but if being a couple hurts Sam so much we won't be a couple we'll just be really REALLY great friends."

Freddie head lifted and eyes grew wide. "You mean ?" "The kind of friends that make out where ever they get a chance, and do the stuff that we did last night"Freddie had a smile ear to ear he was hearing something most guys dream about. "Friends with benefits."

"Yeah that way we don't gross out Sam by being a couple in public and we can enjoy the private time we get the way we want to."

"Without having to tell Sam because technically our relationship hasn't changed. We really don't have to say anything to anyone."

"Yeah" agreed Carly. "Now friend how about some benefits" Carly said moving in for a kiss. Freddie pulls her in as there lips meet. They start to lose themselves in each other when Freddie sees Gibby and Sam enter the studio. He pulls himself away form his quote- unquote good friend.

"Right! So happy French heritage day Carls" Carly looked at him lost. "Hey Sam,Gibby I got to go, but sense I know aren't French like Carly and I are I won't kiss you on the lips but here

" He grabs Sam by the shoulders and kisses both her cheeks. He them moves to Gibby and does the same leave both of them is complete shock. "Always a pleasure you guys Au Revoir" Freddie said grabbing his laptop and heading out the door. Sam and Gibby look very lost and turn to Carly to explain what just happen.

"We are just embracing our French heritage." Carly said hoping that they buy it.

"OK, I didn't know you and Benson were French" Sam said baffled.

"Oh yeah we just found out ourselves Spencer doesn't even know" Carly can't believe she is buy it. "Hey don't you guy have to get going to I mean it's really late and I feel like I need rest." She said thinking maybe she could get back to getting French with Freddie. Gibby agreed and took the elevator. But Sam being true to here laziness ask to stay over. Carly had to think of something quick. "Not really a good night for that Sam I feel a cool coming on. Maybe next time". Sam bought she was gone now to call Freddie.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer and is away on at an art convention in New York, and Mrs. Benson is doing a triple shift at the hospital. For a Sunday night the next morning there was no school so Carly and Freddie took night to be alone together. They didn't go much any further and than third base that night. They were getting a little loud and even with pass-code lock Freddie had on the door and knowing that his mom is supposed to be at work till 2 pm he still didn't trust that they were really alone every time they have tried to be in the past week so one was there. Every time that they wanted to just lay in each other arms they couldn't after all who lays in there best friends arms while watching a movie and hanging out with there rest of there of there friends. They got strange looks whenever they held hands or exchanged longing glances.

Carly eyes open in the early that morning and she turn her head to stair at her "friend's" face. She takes her hand and passes it through his hair, behind his ear, and finally ending on his expose cheek. She remembers back to that day over a year and a half ago. When this same young man saved her life, at the risk of his. Then her mind went to a dark place she tried to block. What if he had lost his life, saving her. She had learn that she loved him, for who he was the shoulder she always cried on, the guy that made her laugh when she was depressed after the latest guy who betray her trust. She had been feeling something since the dance, but would she have ever realize that she was starting to feel something for him if it weren't for the accident, and what if he were hit somewhere else, what if he didn't survive. A pool of tears start to form, until she notice Freddie was a wake and looking her.

"Hey beautiful" He says pulling her in towards him with one hand, and wiping her tears with the other. "What's wrong"

"Why is that people only realize they have what they want, when there about to lost it ?" She ask in a broken voice.

"Cause we as people are not as smart as we think we are." He told her with a smile, "And life always has a way of reminding me us of that."

"So you are saying it's life's fault you got hit by a taco truck a year and a half ago" She sarcastically pointed out.

"You know what I think I owe that taco truck huge."

Carly looks at him like he has lost his mind. "WHAT !!"

"Yeah, think about where we are today. I am in bed with the girl of my dreams. I have the girl that I have loved since before puberty hit. And maybe we are just friends with a better benefits package than most fountain 500 companies."

"To be fair I don't think there is a company out there that has our kind of benefits."

"True, but that's beside the point" They both sit up on the bed, Freddie moves behind Carly and wraps his arms around her, as she dropped between his legs. " Babe who knows how are life would what life has for life but at least it's fair"

She didn't know how but he did it again. He had a way to always made her feel better. He moved her hair to the away and kissed the bottom of Carly's neck. "Sam and Gibby will be here soon, we need to get ready." he whisper into her ear.

"Aw I like this" They were going to spend all day rehearsing for iCarly today. They have added Gibby as a large part of the show. And today was going to be a long day.

"I thought you guys said to be here at said be here at ten. It 's 12 were is she." Gibby said perplexed by the fact that Sam is so late.

"Sorry Gib she will be here" Carly said trying to make him feel better about Sam. The knock on the door, was familiar.

And "that must be her. It's open" She yells.

"God yeah I know I'm late but I'm coming form the airport."

"What were you doing at the airport?" Carly kind of knew the answer but was hoping it was something else.

"I was picking up Melanie" Sam confirmed what Carly didn't what to hear. Not that she didn't like Sam's sister. She was very nice. But She also had a thing for Freddie and had said that next time she came home, she would make Freddie her boyfriend. But hey maybe she was over it.

"So Melanie is home, that's great." Carly tried to so sincere but for some reason it was very hard.

"Right, anyway just to let you know my mom wasn't home so I had to bring Melanie here with me, She should be on her way up."

And that was enough to have her mind on freak out alert, but then she hear the voice she didn't want to her today.

"Hey Carls !!!!" came the other Puckett bubbling in running to hug Carly.

'Well she still is nice' She thought to herself.

"Hey you must be Gibby, I'm Sam's sister Melanie it's a pleasure to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"Wow your pretty" Gibby let out to the bewilderment of Sam.

"Way thank Gibby" Melanie said with a smile.

"Hey Gib what the jezz she looks just like me." Sam pointed out very annoyed.

"I never said, Your not pretty, your just very abusive." Was Gibby just flirting with Sam, Carly ask herself. Carly looked at Sam who's face turn form annoyed to something else. Carly was unsure what she saw on Sam's face.

"Hey Carly, so where is Freddie." And there it is, Melanie asking for Freddie.

"He's upstairs" Gibby pointed out.

"Oh great, so …............... is he still single ?" She asked.

"SHIT !!!" Carly thought to herself. "Oh I don't know"

"Carly what are you talking about, you know Freddie is single, didn't you turn him down two weeks ago, I guess that was what you guys were talking about in secret." Gibby was really not helping right now.

"Excellent, so are we going upstairs?' She said already on her way. The Look on Carly's face told the story she knew it was going to be a long day.

They get to the studio and open the door Freddie hears Sam's voice and doesn't even bother to turn to face her. "Hey about time your lazy ass got here Puckett your almost two hou............ HOLY SHIT !!!!" He realize as he turn around.

"Hey Freddie you look surprised to see me." Melanie greeted Freddie in a very flirtatious tone. Much to the annoyance of Carly, the disgust of Sam, And envy of Gibby.

"Hey there Melanie." Nervously answered Freddie, and looking at Carly with WTF in his eyes.

"Oh Freddie you never respond to my e-mails" 'Maybe you should take the hint' he thinks to himself.

"Right sorry"

"They said you are still single"

"Yeah but there still that whole I like Carly thing, you know the girl over there."

She starts to move towards him and to touch him putting one arm on his shoulder the other roaming his chest. She keep move with him as he tried to back up until he couldn't back up anymore. He had his back against the wall and Melanie was not taking no for an answer "Oh come on why don't you give me a shot. Trust me _**I'M **_willing__make it worth you while."

That was enough to put Carly over the edge. She pulled Melanie clear of Freddie.

"MELANIE GET THE FUCK OFF MY BOYFRIEND !!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WHAT !!!!" Sam, Gibby and Melanie say together.

"what ?" ask Freddie walking to Carly with a Kool-Aid smile on his face "I thought you just wanted to be...... Friends with ...... You know."

"WHAT !!!" ask Sam still in disbelief.

"I know but, I cant, it took me a long time to realize how much you mean to me, and then we went on that break I compared everyone to you, no is even close and THAT'S the real reason I keep having sex with you"

"WHAT YOU HAD SEX!"Sam screamed at the top of her lungs _**"WITH FREDDIE"**_

"way to go Freddo" adds Gibby which was received with a glance form everyone. "WHAT ? He has been trying for 5 years, it about time Carly made him a man."

Carly turned to Freddie "He kind of has a point, Freddie I slept with you because I love you, and I want to be with in a relationship. I mean it feels like have always been together and I just can take not calling you my boyfriend, you are."

The smile on Freddie's face shouldn't been removed if he tried. "You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that."

"OK now that all the mushy, gooey talk is out of the way, what the fuck is going" Sam asked glowing impatience.

Carly and Freddie realize they do owe her an explanation.

Freddie turns to Carly to tell her to begin. "I would but she has tried to kill me for less so I guess it should be you."

"Okay I guess we should all sit for this" Carly saids, then they realize Melanie is still there.

"Oh please just go ahead, really should read what fans write about you".

"oh yeah some of those are hot, dude if you need any pointers" Gibby saids to Freddie.

Carly and Freddie look at each other, thinking the same thing, only to remove it for there mind. "find everyone sit."

"Look it started about two weeks ago the day before we asked you how would you feel if Freddie and I started dating."

"_That's _why you asked ?" Sam looked at them with bewilderment.

"Yeah, you were late as always and we alone so we got to talking. And then started to play around and then that to a lot of touching and that led to a whole lot of kissing and that led to clothes coming off...."

"Babe I think they get the point" Freddie point out before Gibby adds.

"No now wait a minute.... Lets not skip over some details. What was being touched and in what way. And was this all in here were the cameras on ?"

"_**GIBBY" **_They all yelled at him.

"What"

Carly Look to Freddie, who was now sitting on the hood of the car hand in her hand, as he turned his head to faced Gibby. "Dude it was was Awesome"

"Nice, carry on"

"So" Carly began again. "We then talked about it and we told each how we felt. We have want to date for a year. But we have been alone like that for a while. And then there others trying to get in the way."

"And" Freddie Picked up "Carly wanted to tell you right away. We know that you might not get the right idea about us, the last time we try this you said that Carly didn't really love me, and I thought you were right. I didn't want to get hurt. But the truth is....."

"I did love him not just cause he save me life. I mean Saving my live just woke me up to the person that Freddie was. Someone who really did care enough to do that for me and then I though what would my life be without Freddie, and I hated it." Carly said

"Look I though I was doing you guys a favor. Carly You always reject Freddie, and Freddie did you really want her while she was acting like one of your fan girls. I was just trying to look out for you guys" Sam said in her defense.

Carly looked at her with a smile "I know Sam, you wouldn't try to do anything that would hurt us but it was my fault for not telling you who I felt, but your meet have right with the info you have but I did love him. But we are together now and we want to let you, But we aren't going to ask for your blessing this happening we just want you to be happy for us."

"OK …. OK fine I'll deal, as long as you two are happy I'll be happy for you." Sam finally agrees.

"So you cool ?" Freddie asked

"Yeah I'm cool, Congratulations you guys" Sam moves to hug them.

Melanie moves to join them. "Yeah Congratulations you two" She hugs Freddie and lingers there for a longer than she should. Freddie turns to Carly and Sam and mouths "Get her off me" to them.

"OK that enough Melanie" Carly says, as Sam pulls her off.

"Alright now lets get to work. We'll go to Eight" Carly says.

"OK guys. Great work you work the show is going to be awesome this week." Carly said as every one was going out the door.

"Yeah and really I am happy for you to." Sam said hugging Carly. "Don't fuck it up Benson." She says heading out the door.

"Trust me I won't, I learn my lesson, everything will be fine as long as I don't listen to you." Freddie said with a smile while sitting on the couch.

"Watch it Freddork, later" That is the last thing they hear as Carly closed the door.

She then turns her attention to Freddie. She sit on the couch next to him with her legs over his lap and pick up his hands. "It early and Spencer won't get back tell Wednesday." she said playing with his hands.

"I already have a bag with a change of clothes, I left it in your room."

Carly was taken aback by his boldness. "Really"

"By the time my mom gets back up it'll be time for us to be at school already." Freddie explained Much to Carly's excitement.

"So really have nothing to worry about." Carly said Smiling ear to ear.

Freddie moving in put a hand on Carly's cheek, and the other on her hip pulling her in to him. There lips meet mid-journey, moving Freddie form sitting with Carly's legs on his lap to him in-between her legs. They both let out naughty giggles as they kisses go form cute soft kisses to full passionate kisses. As the heat builds between them, Freddie takes out the condom he had in his pocket. Carly breaks the kiss long enough to spot the condom, and this it in her hands.

They moved back to Freddie sitting, and now Carly is on top of him with her legs on each side of him. She works to undo his belt and then pulls his shirt off, as he does the same to her. She pulls his pants and underwear down and takes a hold of him with one hand. She uses the other to bring the condom wrapper to her teeth in or to open it. Once freed she warped it down him slow making sure it didn't rip. Once she was done, Freddie placed his right hand softly her cheek bring her lip back to his. Then he undid her belt with his left, undoing the button, moved under to lace patties He had become very good with his hands much to her pleasure. Fulling engaged if there foreplay they are lost to the world Carly they hear her found go off. She didn't hear the text alert, cause maybe if she had, she would have been surprised by Spencer opening the door an catching Freddie giving her a vaginal massage with his penis out and a condom on it.

"Carly I'm hommmmm...... WHAT THE FUCK". Spencer screams slamming the door.

"SPENCER" They yelled at the same time. As Carly jumps back of Freddie, both start pulling there Pants up.

"Spencer..... it's not what you think." Carly saids to to her brother silent for the shock for seeing Carly and Freddie doing.... What they where doing.

"Yeah Spence I was.. I was... I was checking her temperature." The only thing that came to his mind. Causing him to get a wtf look form Carly, till she remember what happened a year and a half ago.

"Freddie you were trying to check to her temperature, then to put your hand on her head.. NOT _**IN **_HER" Spencer yelled in his most high pitched voice.

"Why don't you come here Fredward" That was the most threating tone Anyone has ever heard Spencer take. It was enough to have Carly take Freddie's hand. Making sure it was his right hand .

"Spencer Stop" Carly Said rationally.

"Freddie and I Have started a relationship while you were gone, and yes our relationship does Involve sex." She tells her brother squeezing the hand of her boyfriend again making sure it's not the hand that was in her.

"REALLY I tough you were just doing some kind of new hand, with Freddie penis out and a _**CONDOM ON IT **_!"

Then Carly's knowledge of Spencer's bad behaver came back and see knew how to get out of the situation.

"Spencer If you don't drop this right now, I'll call dad and tell all everything I know, Form were you kept your secret stash to what you did in his office with the general's daughter, any the real reason he got that command."

"Right.... OK but no Sex while I'm in the apartment, Freddie can't sleep over anymore and has to go home right now." Spencer said trying to make a deal.

"Fine, But you can't bring girls back here when I'm going home."

"Deal" Spencer said going to his Room.

The night ends For Carly and Freddie earlier than they wanted. But they come to realize it's best that there relationship is out in the open, Cause they suck at sneaking around.

A/N OK thanks to you guys who have read, reviewed, subscribe and all around liked the story. This is the last chapter. I try to be a little funny so if you laugh then awesome that is the affect I was looking for. At first I didn't know if I was going to try and be funny, but iCarly is a comedy after all, so if I could funny I would. This is the last chapter which is why it's so long. I got a new story in my head, and it's very dark. Look out for it, If you like things like Supernatural then you are going to love what I got cooking.


End file.
